


Whoever You Are Today

by helens78



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace isn't afraid of much these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever You Are Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cidercupcakes (musicforswimming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



After, Grace goes to a shooting range twice a week and takes lessons. She carries concealed, cutting through line after line of red tape to protect herself on her own terms.

The day somebody tries to mug her she realizes it's not about fear. The would-be mugger managed to bring a knife to a gun fight and he doesn't even know it; the ultimate power to end this confrontation is hers, up against her hip, one smooth motion away. That's what keeps her gun in its holster; she doesn't have to prove herself to anyone.

The look in her eyes backs him up a step. Then another. Then he's taking off down the street.

Later, she looks at herself in the mirror and tries to imagine what he saw in her face. It was more than just the confidence of a girl who knew she wasn't going to lose.

She shuts off the bathroom light, closing the door behind her.

_-end-_


End file.
